


Just For A Laugh

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [154]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Multiverse, Omni-Void, Omniverse, Other, universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Three ERRORs walk into a Anti-Void, you might think this is the beginning of a joke but you'd be mistaken.
Relationships: Dream/Nightmare - Relationship, Error/Ink, Error/Lust, Error/Nightmare, Ink/Dream
Series: tales of the unexpected [154]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Comments: 62
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

  
The ERROR sat in the endless white space, knowing that this was not his Anti-Void. 

Raising up he notices that there were two other ERRORs with him. 

The first wore a long deep midnight blue dress, it was open shouldered but with long sleeves; a silver crown around his skull with a black upturned crescent moon and points. And the other wearing... revealing clothes. He had a red 'jumper' that had an open back and no sleeves. He wore black short shorts and no sandals or any shoes. 

Error looks down at himself. He wore a white vest covered in many different paint and ink stains, with shorts that fell at his knees. On his feet, he had his black sandals. 

"*where are we?" Static Error questions, causing the other two, Queen Error and Errotic Error to look his way. 

All at once, the three start opening their MENUs to check what was happening. 

"*our multiverses have been deleted?" Errotic Error grumbles out enraged with what had happened. 

"*don't worry." Queen Error says with a snort, "look. it's being restored as we talk."

"*i can't hear any voices..." Static Error points out and they all listened carefully. 

"*is this the omni-void?" Queen Error spoke up checking the coordinates. 

The ERRORs play around with their settings for a little longer. 

"*seems the errors that are closest to each other are here." Static Error said with a deep frown, staring at a map of where they were, "what's this? hanaverse? what multiverse is that? it's near the centre of our three. and near my rainbow static." 

"*i know that one." Errotic Error says with a laugh, "don't worry. that error is here already. ya just can't see him darlings."

Errortic Error froze at his own words. 

Queen Error snorts loudly. 

Static Error laughs out loud. 

Each ERROR gets influenced by their mates in one way or another; even if none of them what to admit it. 

"*shut it!" Errotic Error growls at them. 

The ERRORs start looking through their settings once more. 

"*oh? another multiverse has appeared." Queen Error purrs out, "ya can really see everything here. normally we have to be connected or use that mapping tool to find other multiverses." 

"*'stardust'?" Static Error questions with a frown, "should we find them? or leave them to it?"

"*leave them to it." Queen Error answers as he points to his screen, "it's 'locked'."

"*'onlyverse'. 'happyverse'. 'jellyfishverse'." Static Error reads the next multiverse names out loud, "our voice really has a problem with titles." 

"*what about these ones?" Errotic Error said with a insane grin, "should we have a look?" 

"*i bet that the error of jellyfishverse is a jellyfish." Static Error thought out loud with a snort. 

"*i don't know." Queen Error says with a raised brow, "think about this. ya static and ya come from a place called inkiverse. only because ya ink's nickname is inky. mine is blendverse when i'm queen. and that whore is errotic and his verse is blankverse." 

"*did ya just call me a whore?" Errotic Error snaps at Queen Error, glitching wildly, "ya the one with like. eight offspring!" he pauses to think, " and static has...one. five. twelve... er. eighteen offspring! with three different mates! i only have one!"

Queen Error grins boldly, clearly enjoying that anger of the other. Then he frowns and looks to Static Error. 

"*ya have eighteen offspring with three different mates?" Queen Error asks looking disgusted.

"*oh shut it." Static Error snaps at him, feeling himself glow blue in the cheeks. 

Queen Error smiles sweetly, loving winding the pair up... if his mate was here, he would love to taste their misery and despair. 

Errotic Error growls and looks down at the map, "*should we go?"

"*sure. it might take a while for things to return." Static Error said, liking the change of topic. 

"*they are below ours." Queen Error comments with a nod, "does not seem too far." 

The ERRORs start walking towards the three newly restored multiverses. 


	2. Chapter 2

  
Nim blinks. 

Peach coloured sockets stare out into the vast white, golden eyelights appeared as she blinks once more. 

Sitting up she looks around. 

There was nothing but white. 

Was this the Anti-Void her past self spoke of. If so, why was she here? She was no longer the ERROR of her multiverse. 

The princess glances down at her favourite purple dress and gentle folds it out with her hands, once she got it looking nice and neat and less twisted, she rose up and studied the area... although, there was no much to analyse.

Opening her MENU she reaches into her subspace and takes out her mirror. She smiles at her clean silvery bones, her golden freckles which have become brighter the older she got, as her loving butterfly glitches. 

Tilting her skull every angle vainly, she suddenly felt like she was being watched. 

Returning her mirror she quickly smiles and straightens her back, looking around... there was no one there.

Someone clears their throat. 

She looks the other way... still no one. 

"*down here." Came a small voice with a slight glitch behind it. 

Nim smiles brightly at the child... she blinks. Wait...

While this monster could easily be mistaken for a skully due to their size, it was clear this was a skeleton- the lack of stripes back up her theory. 

They wore an overly large white robe with the hood up; the robe was open at the lower part, revealing black breeches and he had nothing on his feet. The only red colour on him was the red scarf that was wrapped around his neck, it too was too large and pooled on the floor at his back. 

A single eyelight studies her closely. 

"*are ya me?" Came the small voice, looking at her in confusion, "ya another error."

"*oh. that is what you mean." Nim says with a smile, "yes. i am. or was. and you? were you also reborn?" 

"*more or less." The little skeleton says with a smirk, "call me goth. i was reborn as the son of genocide and death."

"*i am the princess the negaverse! the daughter of darkness and light! of nightmares and dreams!" Nim announces proudly, she bends down and takes part of her dress in each hand and lowers her skulls slightly, then raising up she continues, "from the reborn soul of destruction. i am princess nim!"

Goth raises a brow and gives her a slow clap. 

"*nice intro." Goth says snorting loudly, "so... nightmare and dream. wow. that wouldn't happen where i come from. i think dream is with ink."

Nim glares at that, she did not want to think of her father with anyone other than with her mother. 

"*i believe that mother is better suited for father!" Nim quickly explains, "they were made for each other!" 

Goth looks amused, "*maybe i can play matchmaker and get them together?"

"*oh would you!" Nim says grasping her hands together in delight, "that would be wonderful! can i help!"

"*sure ya can be my partner in crime." Goth told her with a grin. 

"*ugh. did i hear rightly?" Came a strange haunting echoing voice. 

The pair jump and look around wildly. 

"*up here." The voice came again, making the two gaze upwards, "hi."

Nim blinks at the sight, it looked like her mother. A black mist came from their back, which had tiny specks running throughout it. The feeling remained her of her mother's darkness but this seemed ... purified. This creature had butterfly glitches like her and the right socket remained closed for some reason. 

They had a long midnight blue jacket which had a high collar, a black bandanna was wrapped around their skull with a white crescent moon, black jumper and black trousers with black boots. 

"*i am similar to the two of you." The newcomer states floating down to their level, "reborn as a new creature. i am nightmare and error fused together."

Nim and Goth exchanged glances. 

"*what of the dream of your world?" Nim questions him and then suddenly remembers her manner, "please excuse me." she bends down and taking a hold of her dress, performs the same honour as she did Goth, "i am the princess the negaverse! the daughter of darkness and light! of nightmares and dreams!" she slowly rose up, "from the reborn soul of destruction. i am princess nim!"

This fusion of her mother and her past self smiles warmly at her- she saw more of her mother than her past self in this monster. 

"*and i'm goth. geno and death's son. reborn of error blah blah blah." Goth says with a laugh, he gives him a quick bow, mimicking Nim's over the top manners. 

"*i don't really have a name anymore." He told them softly, "i normally just call myself nighterror. and whoever knew me better us. they call me either nightmare or error. for instance. dream will call me nightmare and ink will call me error."

"*i see." Goth said with a nod, "anyway... i'll call ya nighterror for now. at least until we find ya a better name. 'nighterror' sounds like a ship name."

Nim frowns at the thought of a ship between her mother and herself. 

"*gross." Nim says out loud, "surely that could never happen." 

"*why do we not find out where we are with our menus." Nighterror says with a small smile, "i hope you two can still use yours."

"*yeah." Goth told them with a grin. 

"*i can!" Nim says happily, her phantom self had taught her everything he knew. 

Nim looks around at the other two, happy that she was having an adventure- opening her MENU she quickly starts to work out just where she was and what was happening... 

And sadden greatly. At this moment of time, her mother, father and friends did not exist. 

"*do not worry." Nighterror told her softly, "everything has returned. it will just take time for our multiverse to restart." 

Nim smiles at the comfort this other version of her mother was giving her. Turning, she noticed that Goth appears upset as well. 

Walking over she reaches down and pulls him against her chest, hugging him close. 

The smaller skeleton glitches and gasps loudly, seeing her smiling at him, he slowly smiles as well. 

"*you looked like you needed a hug." Nim told him kindly, she rubs her cheek over the top of his hood, feeling his skull underneath.

"*wow. thanks." Goth replies with a small snort. 

"*there are others coming." Nighterror told them, he quickly steps in front of them, shielding them with his darkness. 


	3. Chapter 3

  
Ink opens his orbits, empty sockets stare up at the endless white- something ancient gripped him, sending fear running through him. 

'*Where is Error?' Was the first thing Ink thought; sitting up and looking around, then the first thing he did was reach for his necklace- the three rainbows connecting around a blue star was still there. Sighing, he glances around him and frowns deeply. 

There were two other Inks with him. 

The first he knew; it was the Ink from the Goldenverse Multiverse he had used to save his mate- he remembered because instead of a brown scarf, this Ink wore a brow bandanna, at least when he left he did. 

'*Didn't we decide his name was Dor?' Ink thinks with a frown, not really caring what the other' name was- nicknames for Inks and Errors were used when another was around, which was a rare event. 

Ink turns his attention to the other Ink, who looked like any other Ink apart from the deep blue scarf that was under his Paint's sash. It clearly belonged to an ERROR.

'*Why does he have it?' Ink wonders and then standing, he grabs his Bloomie and tries to open a portal... nothing happened, 'I have magic but it ain't connecting to anything!' 

"*Ugh. I feel sick..." Came a voice, turning he sees Dor waking up and turning to him he frowns, "..."

"*Hiya~!" Ink says in a sing-song voice, a bold grin spreading across his grins, "I'm Chernila Ink! You may have heard of me!"

"*Ah!" Dor Ink cries out and jumps to his feet, "You're the ERROR thief!" 

"*Oh? And who told you that?" Chernila questions proudly, taking this as a challenge.

Dor went over to him and stood right in front, pointing his finger in his chest. 

"*Error's offspring!" he answers, then growling steps closer, "Give him back! I want to play with him again!" Dor snaps at him in angry, his eyelights changing to red.

"*Rough luck pal! Your Error is mine now!" Chernila says in delight, even throwing his skull back and letting out an evil laugh. 

"*And my Error?" Another spoke up, both Inks pause with green question marks in their sockets, and turning they see blazing red eyelights glaring at them, "Where. Is. My. Error."

"*I don't know. I don't even know you." Chernila told him with a deep frown. 

"*My Error has been missing for aeons. And I never even knew it." This Ink says sadly all the fight from moments ago seemingly left in a second, he was looking down at the scarf, "I... never even knew... my mate was missing."

Chernila's non-existing heart went out to them, once upon a time, he had forgotten his own Error went his mate went into the Void-

"*Wait! The Void!" Chernila cries out with a bold grin, "If you can't remember your ERROR then he must have gone into the Void!"

The new Ink goes completely still, thinking hard as if trying to remember something.

"*It was not... another Ink but another ERROR." The new Ink says dully, his eyelights flickering between different colours as many emotions pass through him, "A different ERROR came and was taking my mate away from me. And I... couldn't stop..."

Chernila and Dor glance at each other, then look back at this new Ink. 

"*I know that feeling." Dor says with a sigh, "I miss my Error..."

"*...you miss beating him up more like." Chernila mumbles darkly, then looks to the other Ink, ignoring the mock glare from Dor, "Look. If we all here then our ERRORs are somewhere here too. Let's go look. And if your mate is not here. Then perhaps we can get my Mate to look for him."

"*...that sounds good!" The other Ink says happily, his eyelights switching between blue and happy. 

"*How are we going to find Error?..." Dor questions and frowns, "What does Error go by now? I remember Dream saying that Inks and Errors have their own nicknames when meeting up."

"*You're called Dor." the three in one Ink says to him with a grin, "My Mate is called Static." Chernaila went on happily, "And the other two ERRORs I know are Errotic and Queen. Those two both hate me. It's hilarious." then he held up his necklace, "We can find my Mate using this. The star points well glow in the direction he's in." 

As if to prove his point, the upper side star point glows brightly.

"*What?" Dor says in amusement, looking at the necklace, "That's some stalkerish level stuff right there." he glances over at the other Ink, "What do you think?"

The other Ink was holding up his left-hand pinky, a black string was waving in an unseen wind- it was going in the same direction as the star point. 

"*Call me Flower." The newly dubbed Flower Ink told them and then grins boldly, "and its seems like the hive has arrived too. They can catch up tho." 

With that said Flower Ink turns and hurries away, following the string. 

"*Hive?" Both Chernila and Dor questions in confusion and then rushes to catch him. 

  
After they left, eight lights shone out, in every colour of the rainbow- Red, Green, Yellow, Pink, Blue, Lilac, Orange and Purple. 


	4. Chapter 4

  
Nim woke up and frowns deeply at the white ceiling. 

This was not her bedroom...

There was nothing but endless white as far as the eye could see, no breaks in between to show the horizon. 

"*do ya think ya can get off me?" Came a grumpy voice below, and blinking the silvery skeleton with glowing gold eyelights and butterfly glitches gaze downwards... at her husband and mate, the ERROR from another Multiverse. 

"*My Err! You're here with me!" Nim calls out in delight but did not move, she merely fans out her long purple dress and got more comfortable on his chest, "Is the Anti-Void you told me about?"

Error was laying flat on his back with his mate on his chest, he glances to the left and then to the right. 

"*like ya didn't know." he mumbles out, "no. this is somewhere else." Error answers with an angry huff, "get off so i can check my menu."

Nim pouts but this time stood up with practised grace and settles to sit next to her mate as he sat up. 

Error opens his MENU and starts playing with his settings, he silently checks everything out and then turns to explain to his wife. 

"*this is a file between our voice's omni-void." Error told her, he reaches out and she crawling over and they huddle together, "it seems our multiverses were deleted for some reason. it's coming back. but at the moment. our family does not exist."

Nim felt deep sorrow, her mother, father and friends were all gone. 

"*its ok. they're coming back. we just have to wait." Error told her rubbing her arm and placing his cheek on top of her skull, "...is nega with you?"

Nim grins and pulls up her dress to reveal a little pale grey shin that shines slightly with silver, pastel red socket blink at her and smile, hugs onto her mother's legs. The shin's eyelights were both different, and both lighteyes was tri-coloured- the left has Pure Nightmare's purple with Error's mustard yellow in the middle. The right has Dream and Nim' gold with a dark blue in is middle. And both eyelight have a dark teal glow of Cure Nightmare ringed around them. 

Error smiles at his daughter, reaching down he touch her little hands, the tips of her fingers are peach and purple in colour. 

Nega did not have normal glitches like her father, or butterfly glitches like her mother- instead, she had tiny golden lights trail over her as she walks- these look like save points from the game and are thought to come from her grandfather, Dream.

Nega smiles happily at her father and reaches for him, and Error reaches down and picks her up. 

Normally shins were carried around by blue magic of normal skeleton, however, both Error and Nim had lost the ability of blue magic; so the pair carried their offspring in their arms when she was tired. 

"*my scan shows other errors. and some ink." Error went on as he stood up and held Nega in one arm, then reaches a hand for his mate to take. Nim takes the offered hand with a smile and rose up, "there's also another nim."

"*Another Nim!" Nim cries out in delight, then her face fell when she looks at her offspring, "perhaps another time. If it had been just the two of us. However. With Nega here. I do not wish to take any risks."

"*haha. motherhood has changed ya." Error laughs loudly, then wraps his free arm around his mate, "but i feel the same. let's stay away from others... or. we can use that skill ya father showed ya."

Nim blinks at this and then smiles brightly- her father, Dream, had shown her how to go invisible to others; it was a hard skill to master and she had not long ago completed it. 

"*So we can watch at a distance!" Nim says happily, hugging her arms around her mate and then pulling away, she gently touches her daughter's cheek, "Do not worry. My precious pebble. Mama won't let anything happen to you!"

With that, this glitching family vanishes from sight by Princess Nim's dream power- Error knew he was in for a show when he sees his other-selves and wishes he had some popcorn. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone remember me saying that I was working one an Error/Nightmare daughter called Nega but scrapped the idea? She was meant to appear at the end of the King Nightmare/Queen Error story. 
> 
> Personality wise, I gave to Nim. 
> 
> I wanted to give Error and Nim from 'Inspired/Jellyfish', a daughter but could not think of a name, then remembered this one. Nega is named after Nightmare's Kingdom.


End file.
